Missing
by moooooonk
Summary: Sasuke masih terjebak pada perasaan lamanya meski Hinata tak mengabarinya selama beberapa tahun. Dia masih menetap pada keyakinannya seorang diri, dengan pengharapan dan ketidakpastian berupa penyesalan. Pada akhirnya semua akan berakhir meski ada saja sesuatu yang hilang, dan Sasuke yakin inilah hal yang tepat.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance, Rated : T**

_**.**_

**_Missing_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sasuke sedang sibuk mengurusi paket bunganya yang baru datang minggu ini dari Hitachi saat pelanggan setianya datang dan membawakan sekotak kue hangat yang manis. Hari ini hari Sabtu, jadwal di mana Sasuke menerima banyak pelanggan yang ingin dipenuhi pengetahuannya tentang bunga. Tapi wanita berumur 27 tahun ini berbeda, dia datang setiap akhir pekan, mengatakan apapun yang ingin dia sampaikan, dan tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang dipoles lipstik merah menyala.

"Selamat pagi," namanya Ayumu dan Sasuke baru mengenalnya kurang lebih sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan wanita itu, dia masih menandatangani tanda penerimaan setelah semua bunga sudah dipindah ke dalam tokonya.

Bau kue yang begitu dihapal Sasuke menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya. Ayumu melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang membungkuk di hadapan rak bunga.

"Hari ini untuk siapa?" Sasuke bertanya ketika wanita itu masih berusaha mencuri perhatiannya.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Ayumu, rambutnya yang terikat tinggi tak berhasil memberikan hembusan angin kesempatan. "Ah, aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu hari ini."

Selalu begitu. Sasuke menghela napasnya, dia membenarkan posisinya dan melangkah ke meja di mana kue yang dibawa Ayumu barusan ditaruh. "Sudah kubilang aku tak suka manis." Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar walaupun sudah tahu apa yang lagi-lagi diterimanya. Sayangnya dia tak mampu menolak, Ayumu hanya akan tersenyum dan tak mengingingkan kekecewaan karena wanita itu keras kepala.

"Aku akan menemanimu seharian ini, apa boleh?" wanita itu duduk di kursi dekat kasir, dia melipat kakinya yang selalu beralaskan hak tinggi.

"Hn," balas Sasuke sekenanya. Dia beranjak ke pintu depan dan berharap semoga saja ada pengunjung yang datang sesegera mungkin.

.

.

Sasuke sudah pernah mengatakan dia tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Ayumu. Tapi entah bagaimana menanggapinya, yang terpenting adalah Sasuke tak terganggu dengan kehadiran Ayumu di dekatnya.

Wanita itu hanya duduk seharian ini memerhatikan Sasuke, kue yang dibawanya sudah mendingin yang bahkan tak ingin Sasuke cicipi. Kalau benar wanita itu menyukainya, seharusnya dia tahu apa yang tidak disukai Sasuke.

Sasuke melayani pelanggannya dengan dibantu dua asistennya. Tak lama setelah sekelompok remaja yang ingin membelikan gurunya bunga beranjak pergi, Sasuke memilih duduk di meja kasir menggantikan pekerja paruh waktu yang belum terbiasa melayani pelanggan.

Ayumu yang melihat itu lalu segera menghampiri Sasuke. "Aku harus pergi sekarang Sasuke, kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Ayumu dengan wajah kekecewaan yang mampu dilihat Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk di hadapan Ayumu, dia bersandar pada kursinya dan memerhatikan Ayumu yang berbalik dan keluar dari tokonya.

Jelas Sasuke sadar bagaimana usaha wanita itu untuk memikatnya, namun sekali lagi, Sasuke bahkan tak menganggap Ayumu selain sebagai orang baru yang entah mau Sasuke bilang apa. Dia masih tetap pada perasaannya yang dulu, yang entah mengapa tetap saja terasa jauh.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu lamanya dan Ayumu tak menampakkan dirinya di toko bunga milik Sasuke.

Sasuke yang lagi-lagi bertahan duduk di meja kasir hanya memerhatikan pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca besar transparan. Entah kenapa dia merasa jenuh hari ini sampai akhirnya seorang perempuan masuk dan membunyikan bel yang berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke belum sempat memerhatikan seluruhnya kecuali hanya dress putih tanpa lengan yang dikenakan perempuan itu atau sandal yang menutupi punggung kakinya. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat pandangannya, perempuan itu terlihat segar di tengah hari musim panas seperti ini.

Dia terlihat kebingungan, matanya melirik ragu seluruh ruangan yang menampilkan bunga warna-warni yang perempuan itu tidak tahu. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kali ini dengan tergesa. Detak jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih kencang dan mulai tanpa ampun.

Mata Sasuke mulai melebar ketika posisinya tak jauh dari perempuan itu dan satu kelegaan menyamai kegugupannya saat ini. "Hinata?" Sasuke bersuara dan berhasil memalingkan kepala perempuan itu.

Rambutnya yang tergerai dengan mudahnya menjadi perhatian utama Sasuke. Warna matanya yang unik berhasil memikat tatapan Sasuke dan keterkejutan menjadi satu-satunya yang nampak dari wajahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-san!" dia berkata dengan langkahnya yang hampir goyah mendekati Sasuke. Rona merah di wajahnya begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Dan dia semakin gugup.

Hinata, dia tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya saat ini. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya dengan malu-malu seakan mengetuk kesadaran Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah hanyut entah kemana.

"Kau," ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik sedikit, Sasuke memutus ucapannya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke, ada nada harapan yang terselip ketika dia menanyakan itu.

Hinata yang masih berdiri kembali tersenyum. "A-Aku baru tahu ada toko bunga di sini."

Oh. Sudah berapa lama perempuan itu pergi? Dua tahun? Entahlah, yang Sasuke ingat hanya rambut perempuan itu yang tidak sepanjang ini.

Dan sekarang ketika Sasuke tengah sibuk di rutinitasnya, perempuan itu datang tanpa adanya kesalahan yang seharusnya ada. Wajahnya tak berubah, hanya terlihat lebih dewasa meski rona merah di kedua pipinya selalu menetap.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Sasuke tak berniat meladeni kebingungan perempuan itu, dia kini menarik kursi dan menyuruh Hinata duduk di sana. Sasuke tak peduli sekarang, dia tak memedulikan asistennya yang kini mengurusi pelanggan tanpa arahannya atau meja kasir yang kini kosong. Sekarang hanya ada Hinata.

Hinata lalu duduk dan masih tak mengerti, dia berusaha tersenyum meski Sasuke meminta lebih dari sekedar senyumannya. "Dua hari yang la-lalu," katanya.

"Kau akan menetap?" Sasuke semakin mengarahkan matanya pada Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng kecil. "A-Ayah menyuruhku untuk me-memastikan keadaan rumah nenek di sini. Dan ku-kupikir ada baiknya bagiku untuk kembali ke sini."

Sasuke menghela napas. Dia bahkan tak menemukan kekhawatiran di mata Hinata saat ini.

"A-Aku akan pulang dua hari lagi." Hinata tersenyum lebar, dia terlihat senang seperti biasa meski Sasuke yang dulu dikenalnya baru ditemui sekarang.

"Kupikir tak banyak hal yang berubah dari te-tempat ini."

"Sasuke-san," panggilnya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata. "Mau menemaniku berkeliling?" tawarnya ketika Sasuke hampir tak berniat meninggalkan tokonya.

.

Sasuke memercayakan tokonya saat ini pada asisten yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan hanya karena Hinata yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. Terik matahari langsung menerpa wajah Sasuke yang belum terbiasa, matanya masih saja menyipit ketika menatap jalanan lurus yang terasa sangat jauh di matanya.

Hinata tak jauh berdiri darinya, dia lagi-lagi membiarkan rambutnya berkibar dan tak sedikit pun mengeluh dengan cuaca seperti ini.

Satu hal yang membuat Sasuke mau melakukan hal seperti ini sudah jelas mengenai perasaannya. Dia sudah mengenal Hinata sejak di bangku SMA dulu, satu kelas di tahun terakhir. Menganggap Hinata sebagai teman perempuan pertamanya dan kemudia jatuh cinta begitu saja.

Sasuke tak mengakui perasaan itu sampai akhirnya Hinata menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki lain setelah kelulusan. Hubungan mereka yang biasa saja menjadi tak biasa, Sasuke lebih sering menjauhi Hinata dan Hinata yang seakan tak menyadari semua itu.

Tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke masih beruntung Hinata kembali padanya. Ketika malam tahun baru beberapa tahun yang lalu, Hinata menungguinya di kuil dengan mantel berwarna merah. Hinata hanya berharap pertemanannya dengan Sasuke berjalan layaknya dulu, yang entah kenapa tak mampu dideskripsikan.

Namun sayangnya lagi-lagi Sasuke mengacau, dia tak menahan Hinata di dekatnya saat menolak menikahi perempuan pilihan ayahnya dan berani melamar Hinata di malam itu. Sasuke tahu Hinata tidak pernah melihatnya dengan cara seperti itu, tapi baginya tidak ada hal lain kecuali menjadikan Hinata miliknya meski pada akhirnya berujung kegagalan.

"Udaranya tak lebih baik menurutku." Hinata membuka percakapan ketika sudah hampir lima belas menit mereka berjalan.

Sasuke masih tak bersuara, dia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada halte bus di pinggir jalan. Langkahnya terasa melambat saat Hinata kini berusaha mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Sasuke.

"Maaf," ujar Sasuke ketika kini Hinata tak lagi berusaha menyamai langkah kakinya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau ti-tidak pernah bilang ingin membuka toko bunga." Hinata menunduk dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke belakang punggungnya.

Sasuke mengusap lehernya yang mulai berkeringat. "Entahlah," katanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku sangat perempuan," ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresinya yang mulai mengeras.

Hinata tertawa kecil di sampingnya. "Tidak, bu-bukan begitu."

"Aku hanya berpikir kau tak akan me-menjadikan itu sebagai pekerjaan," ujar Hinata.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke berkata dengan tangannya yang mulai dia masukkan ke saku celananya.

"Di mana kau menginap?"

"Oh, di penginapan Tsubaki de-dekat toko elektronik milik paman Teuchi. Di sana cu-cukup murah," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke membalas dengan suara kecilnya yang keluar begitu saja, dia tak ingin merusak suasana yang entah mengapa terasa begitu berbeda.

Mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama ketika waktu makan siang sudah lewat dan keduanya memutuskan mampir di kedai es serut yang hanya melayani beberapa pelanggan. Sasuke tak menghabiskan es serutnya yang mulai mencair karena terlalu manis dan Hinata yang berniat menambah satu mangkuk lagi es serut.

Tepat pukul 3 sore Hinata memutuskan kembali ke penginapannya, Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata sampai di pertigaan lalu membiarkan matanya tetap memerhatikan tubuh Hinata yang menghilang di balik pintu gedung.

Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana dia menjelaskan suasana hatinya saat ini, terlebih ketika semuanya berjalan seperti tidak mengikutsertakan masa lalu. Sekarang hanya Sasuke yang seakan mendamba hadirnya Hinata tepat di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke yakin Ayumu terlihat kesal hari ini, berulang kali dia menghentakkan kakinya ketika Sasuke tak juga membalas ucapannya dengan benar. Sasuke tengah bosan dan dia malas mengurusi hal lain ketika dia sengaja meliburkan tokonya.

Seharian Sasuke tak melakukan apapun di apartemennya, hanya berbaring dan menonton televisi. Ayumu menghubunginya ketika pukul 4 sore dan mengajaknya makan malam di restoran terdekat yang tak memakan waktu untuk ke sana. Herannya, Sasuke tak menolak ajakan Ayumu.

Dia datang dengan kaos dan celana jins sedangkan wanita itu tetap berpenampilan anggun dengan baju mewahnya.

"Sasuke, kau seharusnya bilang kalau kau tak enak badan." Ayumu mulai menduga-duga ketika selera makan Sasuke tak terlihat baik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke.

Wanita yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu menghela napas, dia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. "Kita pulang saja, aku sudah kenyang."

Ayumu bangkit dari duduknya dan membiarkan Sasuke mengikutinya ketika beranjak meninggalkan restoran itu.

Mereka sama sekali tak sadar kalau di luar sedang hujan deras. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya ke atas seakan mengherankan kenapa baru malam ini hujan turun tanpa ampun.

Ayumu mendecak kesal, dia berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang tak terlihat ingin berbuat apapun. Dia yakin dengan begini dia harus menelpon taksi atau menyuruh adiknya untuk menjemputnya, tapi satu hal yang membuatnya sangat kesal adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggilnya. Matanya memandang wajah datar Sasuke yang kini menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Tatapan Ayumu melemah saat mengatakan itu, namun lagi-lagi kekecewaan hinggap dengan cepat ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang tak menunjukkan apapun.

"Berhentilah meladeniku kalau tak sedikit pun kau menaruh perhatian padaku. Aku memang tak terlalu mengenalmu, tapi setidaknya perlakukan aku selayaknya ketika aku berdiri di dekatmu."

Napas Ayumu mulai tak beraturan, dia bisa mendengar suara hujan yang nyaring saat berbenturan dengan sesuatu yang dihujaninya.

"Aku akan pergi setelah ini, kau hanya perlu mengatakannya saja." Ayumu berkata dengan nada suaranya yang semakin mengecil. Dia kini merogoh ponsel di tasnya dan memilih menelpon adiknya untuk menjemputnya sekarang juga.

Sasuke masih berdiri di sampingnya dengan ketidakpedulian yang masih begitu saja terasa. Lagi-lagi Ayumu merasa tak dihargai.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengerti perasaanku!" katanya kesal, dia menghembuskan napas dengan keras lalu meremas kain bajunya.

Sasuke berbalik, matanya memandang Ayumu yang matanya mulai berair.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal begitu saja, dia merasa muak di saat yang bersamaan tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Aku lebih mengerti bagaimana rasanya diabaikan dan dibiarkan menunggu."

Sasuke menajamkan matanya. Dia ingat bagaimana Hinata meninggalkannya dulu tanpa kabar apapun selama lebih dari dua tahun. Perempuan itu seakan tak menganggap Sasuke yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi orang yang dikenalnya.

Hanya karena kesalahan itu Sasuke dibiarkan berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Dia bertahan dengan keyakinannya sendiri dan sekarang Hinata kembali tanpa memberikannya sebuah kepastian.

"Aku pernah melakukan hal yang sama dan memaksa seseorang untuk merubah perasaannya dan nyatanya sia-sia sama halnya dengan apa yang kaulakukan."

"Kau tidak salah, tentu saja. Hanya aku yang tak tahu bagaimana meluapkan apa yang kupikirkan." Sasuke berhenti memandang Ayumu, dia berbalik dan tak peduli ketika air hujan menembus bajunya.

Dia tak peduli, jenuh, marah, dan muak. Semuanya menjadi satu menjadi ganjalan yang membuatnya ingin berlari seperti sekarang dan menemukan tujuannya. Sasuke ingin mengakhiri semuanya, apa yang telah dia lakukan dan dia pilih. Dia tak ingin merasa takut akan penolakan, dia hanya perlu melakukannya, sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak peduli ketika langkahnya meninggalkan jejak basah di lantai yang sebelumnya bersih. Dia dengan tergesa mengetuk salah satu pintu penginapan dan tak lama setelah ketukan yang kesekian, pintu itu terbuka menampilkan perempuan yang selama ini jauh lebih menganggu di hidup Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasu—"

Sasuke menerobos masuk begitu saja, dia tak peduli dengan kondisinya yang basah saat ini dia tengah memeluk perempuan itu, Hinata.

Hinata terkejut, dia bisa merasakan dingin di sekujur tubuhnya saat baju basah Sasuke melekat dan melilit di tubuhnya. Sasuke dengan berani memeluk Hinata erat lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata tanpa suara walau napasnya yang kini tengah memburu.

Dia ingin semuanya berakhir, entah berakhir seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Sasuke tak pernah tahu meski Hinata terlihat mengetahui semuanya.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang setelah Hinata memberikannya handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya meski itu tak berhasil karena Sasuke menolak untuk mengganti pakaian.

Hinata duduk tak jauh dari keberadaan Sasuke, matanya memerhatikan Sasuke yang kini tampak kacau. Masih jelas di ingatan perempuan itu bahwa Sasuke masih menungguinya dan mengharapkan apa yang seharusnya Sasuke terima.

Sasuke menunduk, dia enggan mengangkat wajahnya meski kini tangan Hinata meraih puncak kepalanya dan berusaha mengeringkan rambut Sasuke.

"Aku takut ke-ketika kau melamarku saat itu." Hinata semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke, dia mengaitkan tangannya di belakang leher Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap pundak Hinata yang menempel di hidungnya.

"Kau tak sabaran dan aku yang be-belum siap. Ma-Maaf karena menolakmu saat itu." Hinata berkata seraya memeluk kepala Sasuke, wajahnya memanas beserta detak jantungnya yang mulai tak berjalan dengan normal.

"Kau terlihat tidak menyesali apapun," ucap Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, tangan Sasuke membalas pelukannya dengan memeluk punggungnya.

"Begitu saja pergi dan menghukumku dengan ini. Kau pikir siapa dirimu?" Sasuke sadar dia yang salah mengira Hinata, perempuan itu ternyata telah menyembunyikan semuanya.

Entah kenapa suasana berubah dengan cepat. Namun lagi kekhawatiran hadir di sisi lain dirinya.

"Berhentilah Hinata, kumohon." Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya pada Hinata, ini pertama kalinya dia mengingat jelas bagaimana hangat dan bau tubuh Hinata secara bersamaan.

Hinata menjauhkan kepalanya dan berusaha menatap Sasuke. Dengan jelas kedua matanya memerhatikan wajah Sasuke yang sudah lebih dua tahun ini tak dilihatnya.

Mereka hanya teman sebelumnya, akrab ketika dilibatkan dalam satu kelompok kecil saat mendapat tugas sekolah. Hinata mengira Sasuke tak bisa berteman dengannya, namun justru sebaliknya, Sasuke menjadi teman laki-lakinya yang bahkan tak pernah terganggu dengan kekurangan Hinata.

Tangan Hinata kini meraih wajah Sasuke, dia bisa merasakan tulang rahang Sasuke yang tegas dan tanpa ragu Hinata menatap mata Sasuke yang tajam. Dia hanya takut waktu itu, entah ini terlambat atau tidak tapi Sasuke kini hadir di hadapannya meski Hinata tak berusaha mencari laki-laki itu.

Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya dan kemudian menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke, memberikan Sasuke sebuah ciuman yang selama ini tak pernah dipikirkan keduanya. Mata Hinata menutup dengan mudahnya, dia hanya mengira bagaimana hangatnya tubuh Sasuke yang kembali memeluknya dengan erat lalu membalas ciumannya.

Sasuke memang tak sabaran, Hinata akan pulang besok siang dan pergi meninggalkan penginapan ini pada pagi hari. Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya pada Hinata dan dengan mudah menarik Hinata untuk tetap di sisinya.

Inilah hal yang selama ini menjadi tanda berakhirnya, ketika Sasuke yakin Hinata juga menerimanya. Ketika semuanya berakhir pada satu waktu saat Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Hinata di atas kasur dan kembali menenggelamkan dirinya pada kerinduan yang selama ini menggantung begitu saja.

Sasuke membiarkan dirinya bertindak, menjadikan Hinata miliknya ketika malam hari ini seakan menjadi malam yang panjang namun tetap saja terasa singkat. Hinata memanggil namanya, berulang kali dan membiuskan segala kesadaran yang Sasuke miliki.

Dia yakin semuanya memang berakhir di sini.

.

.

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya usai mengecup singkat kening Hinata. Dia masih saja tak puas memandang wajah Hinata yang memerah dan kelelahan. Hinata tersenyum tipis mendapati pandangan Sasuke yang tak lepas menatapnya.

Ketika Sasuke berbaring di sampingnya, Hinata berbalik dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah Sasuke." Hinata menutup matanya ketika menerima kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

Dan ketika matanya membuka, Sasuke tengah menatapnya lagi. "Jangan mengacau lagi," senyum Hinata mengembang ketika mengatakan itu lalu matanya menutup ketika rasa kantuk menghampirinya.

.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terik dari arah jendela dan berhasil membangunkan Sasuke. Sasuke sadar Hinata tak ada di sampingnya saat ini. Dia meraih celananya yang tergeletak di lantai lalu memakai bajunya dengan tergesa.

Matanya berkeliling mencari kehadiran Hinata namun semuanya terlihat bersih dan tak sedikit pun barang-barang Hinata ada di ruangan itu. Sasuke mendengus kesal, dia melangkah meraih ponselnya dan gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat secarik kertas terselip di bawah gelas berisi air.

Sasuke yakin Hinata yang menulisnya.

Ini pukul 9 pagi, tepat ketika kereta pertama berangkat. Sasuke sadar apa yang dituliskan Hinata di kertas tersebut, pengakhiran.

Sasuke kembali duduk di tepi ranjang, tangannya meremas kuat kertas tersebut. Hinata memilih pergi setelah lagi-lagi kebohongan dan ketidakjelasan menghampiri pemikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang, dia menutup matanya ketika mengingat lagi apa yang sudah ditulis Hinata. Perempuan itu tidak lagi bisa dimilikinya, dia merelakan dirinya menjadi pendosa hanya untuk Sasuke.

Hinata akan menikah dua hari lagi, dan membiarkan Sasuke memaksanya hanya untuk ini.

Sasuke membuka matanya, dia memandang langit-langit penginapan yang selama ini ditinggali Hinata. Kali ini tidak ada penyesalan, semuanya sudah usai. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan berbuat apapun setelah ini.

Mereka sudah memilih jalan masing-masing dan Sasuke yakin tidak akan ada lagi kekacauan.

.

.

.

**_END_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_A/N :_**

**_Thanks for reading._**


End file.
